1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deformation preventing device, more particularly to a device for preventing deformation of an inflating valve disposed on an inflatable article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an inflating valve 20 includes a flexible valve body 21 that is integrally formed with an inflatable article 10 and that defines an air inlet 22 in fluid communication with an interior of the inflatable article 10, a flexible plug unit 24 for plugging into the air inlet 22 so as to prevent the escape of air from the inflatable article 10, and a connecting portion 23 interposed between the flexible plug unit 24 and the valve body 21.
Since the inflatable article 10 is bulky in dimension when inflated, the inflatable article 10 is generally deflated so that a plurality of inflatable articles 10 can be stacked one over the other to facilitate storage and transport. As such, the inflating valves 20 are compressed due to stacking of the inflatable articles 10 so as to result in undesired deformation of the valve bodies 21 as well as the plug units 24.